


Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Heaven and Angels (and Aziraphale wants it)

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt of in character dialogue, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale just wants a book, Bookstores, Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is nothing if not a loving husband, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Fluff, Frustrated Aziraphale, Had to google what that actually meant, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lets see how I did, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, No he did not steal that book you have no proof, Post-Canon, Rare Bookshop, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Aziraphale is an unceremonious cuddler.





	Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Heaven and Angels (and Aziraphale wants it)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Whump 
> 
> A note: this fic is in no way a real representation of the shop Peter Harrison or the business practices of it. Out of the rare bookstores in London that I found in my minor research that one was the easiest one for me to use. It does have some cool looking books tho according to the website in case you were curious.

Crowley lounged on the couch that was shoved in the back corner of Aziraphale’s bookstore. On his lap sat an open book on Leonardo Da Vinci’s life, most of the information was wrong but he took great joy in correcting it all. Aziraphale had slunk away to do...whatever it was that he did while he sat around the shop. All was quiet. 

Until Aziraphale appeared in Crowley’s vision, and unceremoniously collapsed into his lap with a dull thud and forced a space for himself against Crowley's body. His weight pressed down on Crowley’s spindly legs but he didn’t really mind. He wound his fingers into Aziraphale’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“ S’the matter Angel?” He murmured. The only response he got was a loud groan muffled by fabric. “ Got a customer?” 

“No” Aziraphale grumbled. “Peter Fucking Harrington won’t budge again.” 

“Could go give him a scare.” Crowley suggested. Aziraphale sighed. 

“Nooo. It wouldn’t be proper.” 

“A technicality really.” 

“He has every right to his collection as I do.” Aziraphale groaned again, pressing his face harder into Crowley’s chest as if he could disappear into his ribs. 

“What book was it?”

“The most accurate understanding of Heaven and Angels man has ever written.” Aziraphale mumbled. 

“Important that one.” Crowley said. “Don’t you have an early edition around here somewhere?” Aziraphale nodded. 

That night, the bookstore known as Peter Harrington had a mysterious switch up in its collection. What was thought to be a first edition manuscript turned out to be a second edition. A mysterious thing human memory was. 

The next morning, Aziraphale swallowed his smirk when a book on Heaven and Angels showed up on his desk out of the blue, and with a letter written in the other sellers handwriting. Any testing would prove its legitimacy, much to the discontent of the man considering his lack of recollection of ever writing such a thing. 

Funny how that worked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and a kudos I love to hear from you!
> 
> Want to keep up to date with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
